


The Darkness Of The Moon. lunar eclipse.

by Avakado78



Series: Paralelismos De Tiempo [2]
Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony (Cartoon 2003-2009), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avakado78/pseuds/Avakado78
Summary: Celeste. Her older sister. Her last soul mate. The source of her self-destruction. The one who radiates this light. It would seem, must have noticed these changes before everyone else and try to fix it, in fact just dormant and deception closed this destruction, plunging the rest into darkness.Too powerful. Too busy. Too bright.A bright, but naive. To blind is not to heal. This is a completely different matter.In his busy schedule native blood could not find a couple of minutes to talk to her heart to heart.Indifference loved ones — the worst thing in life.





	The Darkness Of The Moon. lunar eclipse.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Darkness Of The Moon. lunar eclipse.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/491290) by Филика Фиалка. 



Moon suffered. Since their mother is the Queen of the galaxy disappeared, Princess Celestia and Luna were all alone and now, in spite of all the efforts of their teachers — Bearded old Swirl, the relationship of the sisters began increasingly to deteriorate.

Yes, of course, Luna remembered the precepts of her beloved mother. Moon remembered her words. Her knowledge. Her science. I reinforced them with new ones from the court teacher, but it almost did not help.

Of course, he still performs his duties. Rules in the night, supports the star and moon world, but nobody pays attention to it. Everyone is asleep, and the night more who are not interested.

The harmony that their parents valued and cherished had long ago cracked, and it was only getting bigger and bigger day by day. But here, as it seemed, all was still. The crack in harmony that grew more and more every day was hidden by a dazzling light. Someone else's dazzling bright light.

Celeste. Her older sister. Her last soul mate. The source of her self-destruction. The one who radiates this light. It would seem, must have noticed these changes before everyone else and try to fix it, in fact just dormant and deception closed this destruction, plunging the rest into darkness.

Too powerful. Too busy. Too bright.

A bright, but naive. To blind is not to heal. This is a completely different matter.

In his busy schedule native blood could not find a couple of minutes to talk to her heart to heart.

Indifference loved ones — the worst thing in life.

From day to day the crack in harmony grew more and more, and its disorder, was already inevitable. Nothing could have prevented it. It was too late.

The day her older sister decided to talk to her, the younger sister just threw her out. She pushed it away and finally went into the darkness. It was then that the "gesture of good will" brought his soul into darkness.

What do those who are plunged into darkness feel?

Which is felt by those, whose soul was plunged into darkness?

What do those who turned into a nightmare feel?

— If they all do not wish to see the truth, they are not worthy of sunlight.

Celeste, she would never let them be punished. It would undermine her credibility in their eyes. She's never had an authority for them and it had the right to punish them.

— The Lodge has no place in a just government, and since Celestia does not wish to see her, there will be only one. I will.

After these words, everything finally fell into place.

Moon in the same seconds has become higher, reaching growth eldest sister. Her dark blue coat was completely black, her pupils narrowed into slits. Its long mane and tail, which had previously had a light blue color, now represented a kind of haze, that was in constant movement. Now on hooves were pointed accumulators of silver. Before straight teeth pointed into sharp fangs, and stretched into an evil grin. On his head was now shining silver helmet, the crown could no longer happening. In her world there are no competitors for power.

The dark moon completely covered a heavenly body, more it is not to what. Now there will be a new world, where no one will be allowed to lie.

Now she is the only ruler in these lands, and even the elder sister who stood in her way will not be able to change that.

If Celeste didn't want to see the truth, she had no place on the throne.

Knowledge will go nowhere.

Hello night, now you have entered here in legitimate rights.

A new era begins. The era of night and it will carry only the truth and the essence of things that were previously hidden behind a veil of light.

Celeste won't be able to hide the truth anymore, she will, I will.

And the Moon will do everything to make the truth appear before the eyes of all others.

Harmony was destroyed, but it wasn't her fault.

When there was an opportunity, everyone ignored it, now everything will be different.

And you should start here with yourself.

The moon no longer exists, now there is only a Nightmare.

A nightmare that carries the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Art to Chapter - https://img00.deviantart.net/469d/i/2016/272/4/b/phases_of_the_moon_by_fuyusfox-d8c1eqc.png


End file.
